A Christmas poem
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: this is a tail that at the end will warm your heart, though at the beginning might confuse your brain.


the winter season had finally come.

and no one was complaining.

no, not a single one.

for the reason right now for happiness at this time of year.

was the one day out of all.

that brought the most holiday cheer.

now up at the palace, all shimmering and shinning.

five individuals stood there admiring.

what they were looking at was not hard to see.

a big, huge, gigantic!, lovely Christmas tree.

now in china some people would think it was odd.

for the Chinese to believe in only one god.

but the thing hat those people are failing to see.

is that the world is now different then it used to be.

but enough of that , for it is not the point of my tail.

come now and listen, to my tail of their fail.

yes, this one Christmas was different from others.

this time around, it brought some people shutters.

to think of the things that had happened that day.

even though it all worked out in the end on Christmas day.

but lets get to the story without further a do.

here it goes so now listen while i tell it to you.

while these five figures were looking upon this beautiful tree.

they did not know what was going to be.

when they went inside another came out.

this short little creature he gave a big shout.

"what is my staff doing in this tree!?".

he wondered aloud, not so happily.

another one figure , fat, chubby, and round.

had come out to see what was with all the sound.

"what is wrong master?" the chubby one said.

then the poor little man was hit on the head.

a glass ball it had fell from way up high.

the fatty did laugh but not hard or he was sure he would die.

in all of his rage the little man climbed.

right up the tree to try and get what he wanted.

when a light flashed in his eye and it made him go blind.

at that moment he would have rather the palace be haunted.

instead of dealing with this childish nonsense and being constantly taunted.

by his students for being so stubborn and apparently mean.

it was always not good when it became a big scene.

which is why this year the students had tried.

to lift up his mood so that he could get by.

without being upset and a grinch all the time.

but unfortunately that is not what was turning out to be.

the little man did not much like this big Christmas tree.

but the students would not give up at all.

they put up decorations short little ad tall.

a Santa, a reindeer, a big white sowman.

a nutcracker, a toy train, and a little drummer man.

the little one walked into the courtyard that day.

and did not much appreciate this little display.

he shouted again "what is all this"

this time a long one replied with a hiss.

"master this is our Christmas display, do you not like it at all?".

to which he replied "no!, now take it away".

he left but the long one did not do a thing.

she left the display up hoping he would rethink.

that night the small master walked into the hall.

just to notice the things strung up on the walls.

they were lights of all colours.

he couldn't believe.

what he was seeing right then.

on the night of Christmas eve.

he was furious, he took down the shimmering things.

he did it with rage and with hate, of all things.

that night he went to sleep tired out from this wretched day.

leaving his students to pout with dismay.

"hey guys, lets not give up yet..for I have a plan, this is the best one we have had yet".

this was said by a little green dude.

then a big strong one with stripes said "and what would that be" with her usual attitude.

the little green one whispered to all of his friends.

and they all knew this would work out in the end.

they snuck out of the palace that Christmas eve night.

when their master awoke in the morning he got a big fright.

to see that his students were there in his room.

just watching him closely and he ran out with a zoom.

but before he could leave they had locked the door.

so that he was stuck in there , but he wanted no more.

though before he could shout once again one of the six of them their spoke to him.

this one was the one with the very strong tail.

the one who like to do all the flips in the air.

he said to his master "please, just look what we have done!".

"we wanted you to be happy for once".

and before his master could say anything else.

he handed him a gift, ll done up nice.

he couldn't help but to open the gift to see what was inside.

so he did and to his surprise.

what was inside was a little marionette.

the one that as a child he wished he would get.

"but how did you know about my childhood dream?"

he asked not knowing how they could have seen.

that all he really wanted as a little boy.

was this perfectly carved wooden toy.

it had a staff in one hand and a normal hand on the other side.

and a smirk on its face that made him happy inside.

"in case, you are wondering how we all knew..we asked master oogway what to get you".

the winged one said, tiping upward the hat that rest upon his head.

"thank, you all..I am so sorry for being so mean. Christmas to me just never meant anything".

"but now I do see what this day is about, and from this moment on do promiss not to shout".

said the tiny little master.

and from that moment on.

they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
